


The Sexual Advent - Day 6

by crazycatt71



Series: The Sexual Advent [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, hide & seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Advent - Day 6

The sixth day of the sexual advent – topping from the bottom

 

The cab they were riding in pulled up in front of a pair of wrought iron gates and stopped. John paid the cabbie and got out with Sherlock right behind him.  John had refused to say anything during the three hour train ride or the hour long cab ride and Sherlock was desperate to know what John had planned.  John watched his Sub trembling with the effort it took him not to beg John to tell him what was going on.

“Come on.” he said, leading Sherlock to the gate.

The gate swung open as the approached and silently closed once they had passed through. John turned to Sherlock and smiled.

“We are going to play hide and seek.” he said.

Sherlock frowned, he was not found of children’s games.

“You’ll enjoy this, I promise.” John said, “It’s a fairly simple game with just a few rules.  This is a twenty acre, wooded, walled estate. Somewhere on the property there is a cottage. You just have to make it to the cottage before I catch you.”

John stepped close to Sherlock and caressed his cheek.

“Now if I catch you before you before you reach the cottage, I’m going to spend the next 48 hours fucking you while you won’t be allowed to come.” he said cheerfully.

Sherlock inhaled sharply at the thought.

“What do I get if I make to the cottage?” he asked.

John thought for a moment and then grinned.

“You get to top.” he said.

Sherlock’s eyes widened as he stared at John. He had never topped his Dom and the though both excited and scared him. John looked at his watch.

“I’ll give us eight hours.” he said, “If we are not at the cottage by then we’ll call it a draw. I’ll fire my gun to let you know time’s up.”

Sherlock nodded.

“I’ll give you a half an hour head start.” John said, “Starting now.”

Sherlock took off running and quickly disappeared into the trees. John waited a half an hour and then followed in the direction Sherlock had gone.  It became dim the moment he entered the trees, the heavy canopy filtering out most of the day light. John listened, trying to hear any sounds of Sherlock but his Sub’s long legs had taken him out of the range of John’s hearing. John grinned; he would have to track Sherlock. He wasn’t the best tracker in the world but his time in the army had taught him a few things.  He moved slowly, looking for signs. After a few minutes, he spotted a small, broken branch at hip height. To easy, he thought, looking around. He grinned when he spotted a patch of dirt that looked as if it had been disturbed, like someone had brushed away a foot print. He pushed through the brush to see a path worn through the trees, the dirt of the path looked like it had been swept with a branch. John began following the path, looking and listening for his Sub.

Sherlock’s heart pounded in his chest as he moved through the woods, listening for sounds of John as he tried not to leave any clues. A snap of a branch made him freeze. He looked around, trying to find a place to hide. Quick as a squirrel, he scrambled up a tree just before John came through the brush.  Sherlock clung to the branch he was perched on, trying to be silent as John stood right under him. John looked around. He could feel Sherlock was near but couldn’t figure out where he was. After a few minutes he moved away. Sherlock let out the breath he’d been holding. After waiting to make sure John was really gone, he climbed down and headed after him. John soon realized he had lost Sherlock’s trail so he began making his way toward the cottage, hoping to catch him there. Sherlock followed John at a distance, pleased that John didn’t know he was following him when all of the sudden, John spun around and ran back the way he had come, strait at Sherlock. Sherlock dove into the brush, scrambling on hands and knees until he bumped into a tree. John could hear Sherlock moving but couldn’t quite tell where he was.  Adrenalin and fear had Sherlock’s heart racing so fast he was feeling light headed as he waited for his Dom to find him. When John didn’t come crashing after him, Sherlock began to slowly crawl away, taking care not to make any noise. John huffed in frustration and continued his journey toward the cottage. For several hours, the two of them moved through the woods, slowly getting closer to their goal. Twice John passed close enough to Sherlock that the Sub was sure his Dom could hear the frantic pounding of his heart. About seven hours into the game, Sherlock saw a break in the trees. Across a clearing was the cottage, he was almost there. He stopped in the shadows and listened but didn’t hear anything. He knew John was close. Scanning the edge of the woods revealed nothing. Where is he? Sherlock’s hyped up mind screamed. Sherlock was so busy looking ahead that he didn’t know John was behind him until he grabbed his Sub’s arm. Sherlock yelped

“Gotcha.” John said.

John shoved Sherlock down onto his hands and knees. He knelt behind Sherlock and reached under him to undo his belt. Sherlock rose up on his knees, bumping into John.  John fell back on his ass with a grunt as Sherlock sprang to his feet and ran. He jumped to his feet but it was too late, Sherlock’s long legs had carried him across the clearing.  As John watched, he pushed open the door and ran inside. John found Sherlock on his knees in the single room, his chest heaving with his ragged breathing.

“Ssshhh! Easy Luv.” John soothed as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

Sherlock buried his face against John’s stomach and clung to his legs. John gently stoked his hair until he calmed down.

“You won.” John told him. “Good job.”

Sherlock looked up at him and smiled.

“Why don’t you get out of those clothes while I start a fire?” John suggested.

Sherlock stood up and began removing his clothes. John went over to the fireplace and lit the fire. When he turned around, Sherlock was naked. John licked his lips and went over to him. He grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue over it. Sherlock moaned and rubbed against John, plucking desperately at his clothes.

“On the bed.” John commanded, pointing at the bed in the corner.

Sherlock hurried over to the bed. He stretched out on his back and watched John undress, his cock swelling as his mind whirled with thoughts of topping his Dom. He was trying to decide which position he wanted John in when John, now naked, came over to the bed. He climbed onto it and straddled Sherlock’s hips.

“Are you thinking about your cock in my ass? he asked as he stroked his hands down Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock nodded. John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock and slowly stroked it.

“You want to put this cock,” he gave it a squeeze, “in my ass.”

Sherlock nodded again. John grabbed a tube of lube off the side table and handed it to Sherlock

“Then you’d better get me ready.” John told him.

Sherlock squirted lube on his fingers and reached between John’s legs. He gently rubbed a fingertip across the puckered flesh of John’s hole until John pushed back. Sherlock watched John wide eyed as his finger slowly sank into his Dom’s ass. John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock, gently at first and then with more force as Sherlock began to slide his finger in and out of him.

Another.” John whispered as he nibbled on Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock slid two fingers into John and began to stretch him. John hissed at the sharp burn and then yelped when Sherlock brushed his prostate. Sherlock smirked and did it again. John bit his ear. Sherlock added a third finger and began working them in and out of John. John covered Sherlock’s face with kisses as he rubbed his cock along Sherlock’s making both of them moan. John pressed his mouth firmly against Sherlock’s and plundered it with his tongue as he ran his hands along Sherlock’s arms. He gently pulled Sherlock’s fingers out of his ass and pushed Sherlock’s arms over his head. Sherlock pulled out of the kiss as John snapped handcuffs around his wrist, threaded it through the head board and snapped it around his other wrist.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done this.” John said as he slicked up Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock watched, wide eyed and panting as John positioned himself over his Sub’s cock and began to slowly lower himself onto it.  When John had sunk all the way down on Sherlock’s cock, he sat perfectly still, just enjoying how full he felt. Slowly he began to slowly raise and lower himself, gasping when the head of Sherlock’s cock hit his prostate. He ran one hand down his own chest, pinching his nipples as he began to stroke his cock. Sherlock stared in fascination as his Dom used him to pleasure himself. Soon John was moving faster, thrusting his cock into his fist and his ass on Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock whimpered as the friction of John’s ass caused his orgasm to build. He knew he wasn’t allowed to come until his Dom said he could. John threw his head back with a groan, ignoring Sherlock as he got lost in his own pleasure. He had forgotten how good it felt to bottom; the friction, the fullness, the spikes of pleasure, it all felt so damn good. When the pressure in his balls had built up, he slammed himself down n Sherlock with a shout as his hand flew over his own cock, causing cum to spray all over Sherlock’s belly. John sat there, Sherlock’s hard cock still in his ass, letting his heart rate and breathing return to normal. He could feel the tremors rippling through Sherlock’s thighs as he fought not to come.

“I said you could top,” John said pleasantly as he tweaked one of Sherlock’s nipples, “I never said you’d get to cum.”

Sherlock gasped and bucked his hips. John clenched the muscles in his ass, squeezing Sherlock’s cock which made Sherlock groan. John rocked back and forth, squeezing Sherlock with his ass while Sherlock made sharp mewling sounds. John sat there, teasing Sherlock until he felt his own cock start to harden.

“I might just keep fucking you like this.” John said with a grin as he began to move again, “It feels good.”

John began to move faster, Sherlock bucked his hips, thrusting up as John moved down. John wrapped his fist around his cock, stroking himself in time to his movements. John hissed as the pleasure/pain of Sherlock pounding into his sensitive ass spread alone his nerves. Sherlock was sweating and panting and feeling light headed from the strain of trying not to come. His whole body buzzed with sensations. He felt like he’d needed to come forever.

“John, please.” he begged.

John leaned forward until their lips were touching.

“Now.” he whispered against Sherlock’s mouth as he kissed him.

The kiss muffled Sherlock’s cries as he came, his hips bucking, his body shaking as he filled John’s ass. John moaned as he came, adding to the mess on Sherlock’s belly.  He managed to lift himself off of Sherlock and uncuff his hands before he collapsed beside him. He grunted and opened his eyes when Sherlock began to clean him off.

“I think this has been the best day of the sexual advent so far.” Sherlock commented as he curled his body against John’s

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” John replied

“I cannot wait to see what else you have planned.” Sherlock said. “Happy advent.”

“Happy advent.” John replied, kissing the top of Sherlock’s head.

John grinned as he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the things they would do filling his dreams.

 


End file.
